muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazama Touko
Kazama Touko is a supporting character first appearing in Muv-Luv Alternative. She later appeared in the 2011 remake of Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu as a heroine. Alternative Touko is a 2nd Lieutenant assigned to the Special Task Force A-01 9th Squadron (Isumi's Valkyries). Her position is Blast Guard and she is part of the Flight C (callsigh Valkirie-4). She is a good friend with her flight leader Munakata Misae. She is a polite and refined woman as well as an excellent violin player. During the defense of the Yokohama Base she is severely injured and is unable to take part in Operation Ouka. Later, together with Misae, she is re-assigned to Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group 12th Squadron Urd with the rank of 1st Lieutenant (Callsigh Urd-2) taking part in Operation Sledgehammer to capture Objective 20 while piloting a Test Type-02 Gekkou. After this operation, she is part of the newformed Valkyrie squadron of the Fuji Group together with the rest surviving members of the original Valkyrie squadron and participates in anti-BETA raiding operations in Sakhalin region in the joint Japanese-Soviet assault against the Blagoveshchensk Hive. During these operations she pilots a Test Type-01 Shiranui Second. Altered Fable She first appears as Kouzuki Yuuko's back-up together with the rest of the ''Valkyries ''during the airsoft game and later reappears during the vacation in the tropical island where it is possible for a certain 'hero' to amorously touch and soil her beautiful skin while trying to help apply sun lotion. She has the same personality as in Muv-Luv Alternative and usually appears with Misae. Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Touko is Misae’s kouhai in Hakuryou. As always, they are close friends. She began to like Masaki after he took a photo of her and her best friend together. She plays the violin and wants to go pro, so she looks up to Masaki who is also trying to become a pro photographer. She has good technique but her playing has no emotion accourding to the Isumi sisters' parents who are famous musicians so. In late September 1999 she enters a violin contest and she invites Masaki to see her. Unfortunately, she doesn't perform well in the competition. This, together with the typical eroge game protagonist's thickheadedness (which was also the reason for her bad performance), will cause her to get in a mental slump (depending on the route, she might even turn into a hikkikomori). Thanks to her friend's epic trolling skills she manages to get out of her mental slump and confess her love to Masaki. This happens on the roof of Hakuryou Academy with a bored Kouzuki watching the whole scene. In the epilogue of her story, Touko went aboard in New York after high school to study and became a pro violinist. Trivia *Her route in Kimi ga Ita kisetsu was added later to the game as a free DLC together with Misae's route and Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confession. Gallery toukoviolin.png|Playing her violin good friends.jpg|Best friends in every universe 20151204kazama.jpg|Happy Birthday Kazama CywprE9UsAAF4Y4.jpg CywsXxgUcAUDtsP.jpg Cy1G0suUAAA7x8B.jpg Cy1Gx6tVEAA0ysZ.jpg Cy1GiC3VIAArOuT.jpg Cy1GsN5UQAANswP.jpg Cy0GLUWVEAAXcR_.jpg Cy0GLURVIAAHi9l.jpg Touko Altered Fable Swimsuit 2.png Touko Altered Fable Swimsuit 3.png Touko Altered Fable Airsoft.png|Touko, in her airsoft attire. Category:Characters Category:Alternative Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Altered Fable Category:Haruko Maniax Category:Chronicles Category:Resurrection